The Elven Witch
by Leia-Elise
Summary: Emily And Harry Potter are twins who attend Hogwartz and are in thier sixth year. Everything is going fine until they find some inforation out about their mom and Emily must leave against her wishes for RIvndlae at once There she is forced to marry a guy
1. Default Chapter

The Elven Witch  
  
A/N: I don't own any of the characters, people, or places from J.K. Rowling or J.R.R Tolkine.  
  
It was a bright autumn, breezy, day at Hogwartz School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of those brisk ones like winter was on the verge of coming but the earth still wanted to hold onto the bright sunshine and warmth of summer. It was on this day around noon that Emily Potter had decided to take a stroll around the lake during her brake form class. Just taking time to clear her thoughts. One of the things she hated most in life was the fact she was pretty much an orphan. Yes she had her aunt and uncle, but they all out hated her twin brother Harry and her. Harry was the one that had survived the killing curse. The one that had killed their parents when they were only a year old. So of coarse he was famous for it. People always recognized him wherever they went. Did they ever do that for her. Nope not ever had that happened. But she never became jealous because she knew how annoying it was from all the experience her brother went through.  
  
Silently she stopped to watch the giant squid lay its many tentacles on the glassy, almost perfectly still water. Still lost deep in thought. Her eyes held a hurt glazed over look as she saw memories of times her uncle and aunt had starved her brother and her, beaten them, and locked them away. Hogwartz was like a safe heaven from all of that. She loved going to school here. With all of its secret passages, hidden rooms, and history built right into its old stony walls. She was going to miss it so much after next year when she graduated. She was a sixth year student now, next year as a seventh year would be sad to leave this place. She had practically grown up here.  
  
Emily was shaken from her thoughts as she noticed she was back at the castle. She shook her head quickly to get back to reality and then hurried inside. When she arrived in the main entrance hall she saw her brother standing talking to their two best friends Ron and Hermione. Emily rushed over to them and they greeted with hellos and Harry handed her the books she had forgotten at lunch. She smiled a thank you at him as they began to walk to the worst class for Gryffindors, the best for Slytherins. These were the two biggest rivalry houses at school. Professor Snape always favored the Slytherins and took points from Gryffindor.  
  
After the long grueling class was finally over all their classes were down. They had a while before Dinner so all four of them started to walk towards the Gryffindor Tower. But as they approached the great hall they noticed something very odd. There was a tall, thin, man with long brown hair and deep chocolate eyes talking to Dumbledor. The mysterious man had a presence and an attitude that almost demanded respect, like he was a king or something. Quietly the four sixteen year olds walked trying not to disturb the two men. But were stopped in their tracks at the familiar sound of their Headmasters tired old voice calling to them. " Ah just the people I was looking for" he said in a quiet tone. The sparkle that usually let his sky blue eyes up was now dulled and they held a sympathetic look. "Mr. and Miss Potter will you please come with me." They nodded their heads not really sure what was going on.  
  
Harry and Emily said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and followed Dumbledor and this man to his office. "Please Emily, Harry have a seat." He gestured towards to blue plushy chairs sitting on front of his desk. Hesitantly them sat down. Worry and confusion were swirling around their eyes. You could also tell the worrydness they had by the drumming from Emily's long painted fingernails. And by the way Harry couldn't sit still.  
  
Quickly Dumbledor began. He explained that the mysterious man's name was Elrond and that he was an elf from Rivendale. A country in another world called Middle Earth. He was related to them for he was their Mothers Father. She had been kidnapped and brought to this world as a baby and left on the doorstep of the evens family. Sense elves are magical creatures she was able to do magic as Emily and Harry in this world. When she found out about who she really was she tried to close the portal so this could never happen again. But she couldn't find a way to do it. So she left it open as it has and will be.  
  
"Ok well what does this mean to us? I mean ya I'm glad I know the truth about my Mother now but why did Elrond have to come here? Why couldn't you just tell us?" Emily asked in a frustrated tone. Trying to figure out just what was going on. Quickly Elrond and Dumbledor exchanged nervous glances. Not sure how the two teenagers would take the news. Especially Emily who was known for her mouth. "Well," began Elrond.  
  
A./N yes I am evil I left the end of the first chapter a cliffy but I need to stop here. I really hope you like it so far please review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions post them to. It will get better I promises. Thanks  
  
Leia-Elise 


	2. She goes to a new place

The Elven Witch  
  
__________________________________________ Last Time ___________________________________  
  
Quickly Dumbledore began. He explained that the mysterious man's name was Elrond and that he was an elf from Rivendale. A country in another world called Middle Earth. He was related to them for he was their Mothers Father. She had been kidnapped and brought to this world as a baby and left on the doorstep of the evens family. Sense elves are magical creatures she was able to do magic as Emily and Harry in this world. When she found out about who she really was she tried to close the portal so this could never happen again. But she couldn't find a way to do it. So she left it open as it has and will be.  
  
"Ok well what does this mean to us? I mean ya I'm glad I know the truth about my Mother now but why did Elrond have to come here? Why couldn't you just tell us?" Emily asked in a frustrated tone. Trying to figure out just what was going on. Quickly Elrond and Dumbledore exchanged nervous glances. Not sure how the two teenagers would take the news. Especially Emily who was known for her mouth. "Well," began Elrond  
  
"Well what?" Emily said during the long thoughtful pause Elrond was taking. She was impatient and wanted to know what the hell was going on. Confusion always had made her frustrated. Taking notice of this Elrond quickly began. "You see in our country we usually sometimes need to arrange a marriage between one of the royal elves from Rivendale and one from another elven land to make sure that our lands will always be at peace with one another." He said slowly with his silky, smooth, power filled voice. Still Emily and Harry were not getting the point.  
  
"So what the hell does that have to do with us?" Emily asked beginning to grow frustrated and angry. Elrond sensed the anger and quickly proceeded to tell her that sense his only other daughter was already in love, that he need Emily to marry a young elf named Legolas. Emily was out raged. "You can't make me!" she almost screamed at her Grandfather. By this point Dumbledore had already stepped out of the room. Trying to give the family a little privacy.  
  
" No I will not take this why does it matter? I have never lived in your stupid ass world so why do you need me now? Why didn't you make Harry marry some one against his god danm wishes also? Hmm?" Emily was screaming now. Elrond looked unfazed. It was no surprise to him that Lily's fiery passion was passed down to her only daughter. "You see Emily you are the only elf left in your family. Sense your mother married a non-elven person she could only pass it on to one person and that person was you. Now I have already made arrangements with Dumbledore for you to come with me to live in Rivendale. Harry you my grandson are still needed here in the fight against the evil plaguing your people." Elrond replied in a solemn voice.  
  
Emily gave a sad far away look to Harry. They had never spent more then a day away from each other in their whole entire lives. This was going to be difficult. "Please go and pack quickly Emily for I want to leave as soon as possible." Elrond said quietly to them as he turned to face the window. Filled with rage and sorrow Emily knew she would have no say in this. Quietly Harry and her headed back to the Gryffindor Common room. Luckily every one was still at dinner. It would have been too hard to say goodbye to all of her friends. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she threw all of her cloths into her trunk. Then when the clothes were in she started putting all of her other belongings on top of them. When of these things were packed she put on the outfit she had left out on to be more comfortable. It was a plain black, tight fitting, shirt that was ripped up on purpose a little above the navel. It had no sleeves and a normal neckline. In place of sleeves were long armbands that had thumbhole and one big hole for her delicate fingers to come out of. Then she put on a pare of slightly faded jeans that fell low on her hips. The seem at the bottom had ripped long ago so it was frayed giving them a very edgy look. Her long wavy red hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her bright blue eyes outlined with thick black eyeliner. Her long beautiful eyelashes were made even more noticeable with her mascara. Emily's tan skin made her look even better.  
  
With one last look at her dorm room and the beds of her best friends she left the room with even more tears falling down her beautiful face. As she descended the staircase she saw Harry waiting down in the common room for her. She then let out a tiny sob. Harry heard it and realized she was on the steps. In a few steps he was giving her big hug as she just let all of her emotions come out. After a minute of this she pulled away and they began walking back to Dumbledore's office. It was silence all the way there. Emily got a hold of her self not wanting any one but Harry see how much she had cried. Luckily she was wearing magic makeup so it hadn't smeared down her face with the tears. Setting a glare on her face she opened and slammed the door behind them. Letting every one know just how angry she was. The two older gentlemen looked up. Emily gave Harry one last good by and a hug. "Please tell every one I said goodbye and that I love them and I'm going to miss them a lot!" Emily told Harry in a voice just above a whisper. Then she silently walked out the door following her Grandfather in silence.  
  
When they got out side they walked deep into the Forbidden Forest. Emily just followed glaring the whole time. When they finally got to the middle of the forest there was a lone tree standing there. "Emily just touch the tree and it will take you to Middle Earth. She just stood in the moon lit clearing staring hesitantly at it. "Well can you go first and show me?" She asked sweetly. A little to sweetly. "No for I know you will not come once I am through the portal," Elrond said reading the scowl now set upon Emily's face. With a sigh she finally touched the tree. It was like a port key she felt that feeling like a fish hook was pulling her somewhere from her stomach. When she opened her eyes not really noticing she had closed them she was in a way different setting. No longer was she in the dark thick forest near Hogwartz but she was now near a huge Mountain Range with waterfall and a lake below. Not in a thick forest but one with way fewer trees. Then as she scanned her surroundings she saw the huge open castle. The whole seen was breath taking. Of course she wouldn't tell Elrond that, no she wanted to make him think she was miserable and let her go home.  
  
After she had been shown her gigantic room Elrond went to tell her he was leaving. Emily was lost deep in her thoughts. He put a hand on her shoulder and called her name. She snapped out of her little trance and noticed his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off of her quickly. "Don't touch me." Emily said slowly in an icy dangerous tone. Taking the hint Elrond left with out a single word. Emily ran to the huge soft bed in the back part of her room and threw her self onto its silvery green comforter. Then she felt the tears coming again. She hated being here. All she wanted now was to go home. Back to her comfortable bed at Hogwartz. With its deep red comforter and its gold sheets and pillows. She wanted to be with all of her friends. She wanted to be near her brother.  
  
Quickly Emily laid her head down on the soft silvery sham pillow she had seen. Then with her face buried deep in the pillow's softness she let all of the tears come out. Sobs racked her very skinny frame as she clutched the pillow tightly almost like she was afraid it would leave her. Eventually she fell asleep from all of her exhaustion from crying. Nothing would ever be the same. Those were her last thoughts as she drifted onto an uneasy sleep.  
  
A/N I really hope you like the story so far. Please let me know in your reviews. Or if you have any ideas or suggestion post those to. Thanks  
  
Leia_Elise 


	3. meetins

The Elven Witch  
  
_____________________________________ Last time__________________________________________  
  
After she had been shown her gigantic room Elrond went to tell her he was leaving. Emily was lost deep in her thoughts. He put a hand on her shoulder and called her name. She snapped out of her little trance and noticed his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off of her quickly. "Don't touch me." Emily said slowly in an icy dangerous tone. Taking the hint Elrond left with out a single word. Emily ran to the huge soft bed in the back part of her room and threw her self onto its silvery green comforter. Then she felt the tears coming again. She hated being here. All she wanted now was to go home. Back to her comfortable bed at Hogwartz. With its deep red comforter and its gold sheets and pillows. She wanted to be with all of her friends. She wanted to be near her brother.  
  
Quickly Emily laid her head down on the soft silvery sham pillow she had seen. Then with her face buried deep in the pillow's softness she let all of the tears come out. Sobs racked her very skinny frame as she clutched the pillow tightly almost like she was afraid it would leave her. Eventually she fell asleep from all of her exhaustion from crying. Nothing would ever be the same. Those were her last thoughts as she drifted onto an uneasy sleep.  
  
Emily was woken up by the faint light of the dawn streaming through her window. She made a mental note to close the curtains later. Slowly she began to sit up and stretch out her body. Her head hurt and her eyes were puffy from all the crying she had done last night. Emily let out a soft groan as she swung her legs over the bed, letting her feet rest in the icy cold hard floor. Slowly she made her way to the vanity across the room. It was a beautiful vanity made from mahogany wood and had vines carved beautifully into its edges and around the outline of the top. The mirror had the same pattern of vines painted around its out line in a light smoky- gray paint. That's not what Emily noticed though. She noticed that her once neat messy bun was severely messed up and that her clothes were wrinkled and sideways from falling asleep in them. Her bright blue eyes that usually lit up and sparkled, were now dull and red from crying and being so depressed. Carefully Emily pulled her red hair from its tangled knot on her head. Then re-put it up in another messy bun. Then she pushed her self up from the cushy chair she had been in and shuffled over to her trunk. Still not fully awake and quite tired from not sleeping well she was vaguely aware of where she was going and stubbed her toe on the post of the bed. "Holy shit" She said aloud to her self. This definitely had woken her up and she now was sitting on the top of the black frayed trunk at the foot of the bed nursing her injured toe. "God damnit" she whispered to her self. She never cried from pain.  
  
After she had put on a plain black tank top and her red and black thickly striped armbands and a pair of jeans Emily did her makeup. Then she opened the door that led outside. It was still really early. She noticed the sun wasn't very high in the sky. But it was still not cold enough to need a jacket. Emily shivered a little as she stared off into the distance at the beautiful scenery that surrounded the place imprisoning her. Slowly she started towards the place they called the Great Dinning Hall. Retracing her path that she had taken yesterday she found it ok with out needing to ask some one for directions.  
  
This room was gigantic. It looked as though it could fit at least two Great Halls from Hogwartz in it. Unfortunately all elves are early risers so the place was packed. Sitting at the High Table Elrond noticed his granddaughter standing alone near the huge doors looking kind of lost on what she was doing. So he stood up and swiftly walking over to her. "Please Emily won't you come and join us at the High Table for breakfast?" Emily just rolled her eyes and with a heavy sigh walked over to the long table at the side of he room. Then she sat in the only seat left which o-so- conveniently was the next to her Grandfather. Emily really didn't eat a whole lot. She wasn't hungry she was too homesick to be.  
  
Emily was extremely bored so she started to look at the details of the eating hall. It had huge arched windows that ran from the floor to the ceiling. They let the rising sun cant light into the huge room making shadows all over the floor. There were many smaller tables then the one she was sitting at. All made of the same wood her vanity was and all having the same vine pattern on them. Wow they're original. Emily thought to herself as she continued to scan the room with her eyes. The walls were a light gray because they were made of cold hard stone. The floor had many patterned rugs laying all over it. Each one held a different pattern but they were all the same colors; orange, yellow, and red.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Emily was excused from the table. She would have just gotten up earlier but the thought had never crossed her mind. As she walked along one of the many open hallways she was looking out the windows when she noticed a garden below her. It was gorgeous. It held all different kinds of flowers and trees and plants. Emily needed to go and see it her self. Like right now. So she hurried to find the door that would lead her to this magical place.  
  
Once Emily was down in the garden its wonderful smell and the beauty of every plant living in it automatically entranced her. Silently and slowly Emily walked down the narrow dirt paths. Taking in every detail and soakings all its beauty. It had cheered her up quite a bit and she had almost forgotten her problems until she was brought back to the real world by the sound of voices. Wanting to see whom it was she walked towards the sound of them. This lead her to a small clearing surrounded by very tall bushes. It was a fighting arena. Then her eyes scanned the area to see who was there. In the center stood tow guys. One had light blond hair and very deep dark blue eyes. The other had dark brown eyes and really light brown eyes. Then she noticed they were in some kind of a fight. Not wanting to interrupt she silently watched from her spot in the opening of the bushes. When it was over the blond guy had won. The two shook hands and then started to pack up their things. That's when the brown haired guy noticed Emily standing there. He hit the blond lightly and pointed to her. Knowing they had seen her, Emily turned and started to walk back the way she had come. Quickly they caught up with her and ran around her to block her path. She stopped and they smiled. "Hello I'm Legolas," the blond said "and I'm Darion" the brown haired guy said. Then Legolas asked " I haven't seen you around here ever when I have come who are you?" he looked at her as he asked the question. "Oh my names Emily Potter. I kinda just arrived you could say.' Emily replied smugly. Both boys laughed. " Well I really need must be going so if you two could just move that would be great." Emily asked with a smile. The two men looked at each other Then Legolas spoke, "Now why would we let a pretty girl like you go when we want to still talk to you." Legolas asked with a smirk on his pretty face. Emily didn't like where this was going. "Umm could you please move really do have to go." Emily asked nicely hoping they would move this time. They didn't budge. Darion replied, "no I don't think so." Then they started to advance on her. Before she could react they were upon her. "Well I think so." Emily replied angry now. So she knocked out Darion with one punch and started to fight with Legolas. This went on for a while. They were punching, kicking, and doing any thing to inflect pain to one another. This went on for a while until Elrond got there and broke them apart. " Now is this really how you would like to meet your fiancées?" He asked as he watch the shocked faces stare at him in disbelief.  
  
A/N Thank you so much to all those that have reviewed. It means a lot.I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Please keep reviewing! Thanks so much  
  
Leia-Elise 


	4. They become closer

The Elven Witch  
  
______________________________________ last time ________________________________________  
  
The two shook hands and then started to pack up their things. That's when the brown haired guy noticed Emily standing there. He hit the blond lightly and pointed to her. Knowing they had seen her, Emily turned and started to walk back the way she had come. Quickly they caught up with her and ran around her to block her path. She stopped and they smiled. "Hello I'm Legolas," the blond said "and I'm Darion" the brown haired guy said. Then Legolas asked " I haven't seen you around here ever when I have come who are you?" he looked at her as he asked the question. "Oh my names Emily Potter. I kinda just arrived you could say.' Emily replied smugly. Both boys laughed. " Well I really need must be going so if you two could just move that would be great." Emily asked with a smile. The two men looked at each other Then Legolas spoke, "Now why would we let a pretty girl like you go when we want to still talk to you." Legolas asked with a smirk on his pretty face. Emily didn't like where this was going. "Umm could you please move really do have to go." Emily asked nicely hoping they would move this time. They didn't budge. Darion replied, "no I don't think so." Then they started to advance on her. Before she could react they were upon her. "Well I think so." Emily replied angry now. So she knocked out Darion with one punch and started to fight with Legolas. This went on for a while. They were punching, kicking, and doing any thing to inflect pain to one another. This went on for a while until Elrond got there and broke them apart. " Now is this really how you would like to meet your fiancées?" He asked as he watch the shocked faces stare at him in disbelief.  
  
Emily and Legolas were so shocked that they were silent for almost the first time in their lives. It seemed to them that the whole world had come to a stand still. But it wasn't long before the protests and shouts came. "There is no way I'm marrying that son of a bitch" Emily screamed over Legolas's yells of "There is no way I will take her as my wife." Elrond decided against trying to hear what either one of the two people were saying for to him they were just making a large amount of noise. " Please be silent." Elrond commanded and immediately both of the squabbling people became silent. All Elrond was seeing now were heavy glares coming his way. " Will both of you please just settle down and go up to my lounge and wait while I go tell your father Legolas that I have told you about the engagement." And with that Elrond strolled away to go find Legolas's father. Leaving the two angry people to find out a way to go up to Elrond's private lounge. "There is no way in hell I'm going up there. No ones here to make me so I think I'll just go back to my room." Emily said with voice dripping in anger. " You know that Elrond will just have some one go get you and force you to go there. So why don't you just go your self and save your self some dignity." Legolas said in a very annoyed voice. "What ever I'm outta here. You better not even think about telling Elrond where I am." Emily said with passion and then started to walk back the way she had come earlier.  
  
When Emily reached her room she noticed it was just the same as she had left it. Quickly she walked over to her trunk and pulled out some new clothes. Hers had gotten kind of muddy and dirty from the fight with Legolas. She began to rant to no one but herself as she changed into her new outfit. " Who the hell does he think he is? You don't normally go around starting fights with people you don't know. God doesn't he know what manners are. Guys aren't supposed to hit girls. Err. God I hate him. For all I care he can just go die." And with that she was done changing. Emily had decided to put on a red halter top that was cut jagged along the bottom so it stopped an inch or two above her navel. It had the gold Gryffindor Lion on it and the lion was charmed to swipe its paw every once in a while. Then she had chosen to put on a pair of medium faded low-rise jeans. With this outfit she was able to show off her Gryffindor ring that was in her belly button. She had done that piercing last year and it was her favorite by far. Then she focused o fixing her hair. Emily decided to let the long red waves stay down instead of pulling them up again.  
  
When Emily had decided she looked presentable she left her room and locked it behind her with a heavy locking spell. She walked slowly for she really didn't want to go see all the people she hated most all in one room. And yes she hated them even more than Draco Malfoy himself. Instead of looking at the stone walls Emily looked out the windows at the scenery. It really was very beautiful here. Especially sense the waterfall was right there and it cascaded down the rocky cliff behind it in curvy lines. Down into the black obis of a lake below it. Before Emily knew it she was standing out side of Elrond's private lounge. With a sigh she pulled the huge door open by its large gold handle and entered the room of doom as she had titled it in her head.  
  
"Well so nice of you to join us." Elrond's angry voice said. "Now sit down." He commanded. "I don't think I will and you need to loose the tone of voice you were using. Its not very nice." Emily spat back and went to lean against the wall. She had noticed Legolas was sitting by the desk. So not wanting to be near him she stood propped up against the wall behind the desk. "Well I guess we can begin now that you have arrived" Elrond said coldly to his only Granddaughter.  
  
After signing many documents that day both Legolas and Emily were extremely tired and had really bad hand cramps and they're butts hurt form sitting all that time. "Oh my god I don't ever want to see another piece of parchment or quill EVER!" Emily complained as they were walking back towards their rooms. " Do you have to complain about everything!" Legolas yelled. " Well if it pisses you off then YES!" Emily yelled back. "Ah This engagement will never work your impossible to live with." Legolas yelled back. " Good because then I can go home and be with people I don't hate. I would rather marry my enemy Draco Malfoy then to even see your face one more time!" Emily screamed back. "I hate you," yells were exchanged. Then all people heard were the slamming of doors and then silence.  
  
Emily walked over to her bed and flopped down on it. Then she took a pillow and screamed into it. Trying to relive some of her emotions that were raging out of control inside of her. " Why does nothing good ever happen to me?" She asked the air silently. Then the tears came for she was missing her friends, which were like family to her. She missed Hogwartz, Hogsmead, and the whole wizarding world. "Please someone please let this all be a night mare. Let me wake up." Sobs began to rack her whole frame. Emily was home sick. She needed her family and friends.  
  
On the other side of the wall Legolas was lying on his bed in his room contemplating ways to get out of this marriage. His room was blue in contrast to Emily's, which was green. Other wise it was the exact same as hers, only it was a bit smaller. All of the sudden his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of some one crying. When he listened he heard it was coming form the room next to his. Being the compassionate person he is, he went to see what was wrong with Emily. He may hate her, but he hated to hear or see people cry.  
  
When Emily heard the sound of her door being opened she didn't even look up to see who it was. She didn't care anymore. Slowly Legolas went over to the bed. Not sure if Emily had heard him come in or not. Quietly he called to her "Emily are you alright?" he waited for a response. "Does it sound like I'm all right?" She replied back. "What's wrong? I could hear you crying in my room." He said in an almost whisper. "Why do you care all of the sudden?" Emily asked him. Now sitting up cross-legged beside him. "Um well I don't know. Something inside told me I should come and see what was wrong." Legolas told her honestly. "Oh ok well you probly don't want to hear my sob story so you can leave if you want." She said quietly. Not looking at him the whole time. "How about we sneak down to the kitchen and get some food and you can tell me there." He suggested. It sounded like a good idea to Emily so silently they got up and walked out the door. Behind her Emily locked the door again with a locking charm.  
  
As they walked to the kitchen Elrond stood off at a distance and watched them walk together. "I knew they would eventually become closer." He said with a smile and the walked off towards his own room to get some sleep.  
  
A/N Than you to all who have reviewed and please keep reviewing. I really hope you like it so far. Thanks  
  
Leia-Elise 


	5. Bad news

The Elven Witch  
  
$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# Last Time $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
When Emily heard the sound of her door being opened she didn't even look up to see who it was. She didn't care anymore. Slowly Legolas went over to the bed. Not sure if Emily had heard him come in or not. Quietly he called to her "Emily are you alright?" he waited for a response. "Does it sound like I'm all right?" She replied back. "What's wrong? I could hear you crying in my room." He said in an almost whisper. "Why do you care all of the sudden?" Emily asked him. Now sitting up cross-legged beside him. "Um well I don't know. Something inside told me I should come and see what was wrong." Legolas told her honestly. "Oh ok well you probly don't want to hear my sob story so you can leave if you want." She said quietly. Not looking at him the whole time. "How about we sneak down to the kitchen and get some food and you can tell me there." He suggested. It sounded like a good idea to Emily so silently they got up and walked out the door. Behind her Emily locked the door again with a locking charm.  
  
As they walked to the kitchen Elrond stood off at a distance and watched them walk together. "I knew they would eventually become closer." He said with a smile and the walked off towards his own room to get some sleep. $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# $#$#$#$#$#  
  
When Legolas and Emily were in the kitchen they were drowning in the pitch black of the room. "Is there like some kind of light we can use to see in here?" Emily as she tripped over something that she couldn't see. The next thing she knew she was being attacked by many pots and pans that were falling upon her. "Ow, Legolas a little help over here please." She said as she attempted to get up. Legolas used the little moon light in the room to help himself get over to Emily with out meeting the same fate as her. But she was trying to stand and tripped again and this time pulled him down with her. Luckily this time there were no more pots and pans.  
  
"Wow your kind of a klutz." Legolas commented as they sat on the cold stone floor of the large kitchen. "Thanks for adding insult to injury." Emily huffed and attempted to glare at the blond elf sitting next to her. ""Ah that hurt." Emily said softly. Then Legolas noticed what was hurting her. A large bruise was forming around her left eye from getting hit in the head with a rather large silver pan. Gently he raised a hand to her head to inspect it better. " Maybe we should just go back to your room. That way you won't get furthermore hurt from this little trip." He said quietly. All Emily did was nod slightly because too much motion was beginning to hurt her head. As she attempted to stand she had to sit back down because a dizzy spell had swept over her. "I think I'm going to need to carry you" he whispered quietly so he wouldn't make her head ache any worse than it already was. "No I can walk. Really I'm ok just a little dizzy." As she attempted to stand she fell again. Far to dizzy to walk Legolas bent down and picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "No I think we'd better do it my way." These words were just out of his mouth when she passed out.  
  
The next morning Emily was still in her clothes from the night before and under the covers in her large room in Rivendale. "How did I get here?" She mumbled as she slipped out of bed and began walking towards her trunk. The last thing she remembered was talking to Legolas in the dark kitchen last night. "Oh he must have carried me back here." She thought aloud to her self, making a mental note to thank him later.  
  
Quickly Emily put her long wild red hair up in a messy bun. Then she got dressed in a pair of low-rise jeans and a blue T-shirt that showed her midriff. Then she placed her favorite belly ring in. it was a fairy that hung down and had pale pink gems for wings and green ones for her dress. After she took one last look in her mirror she grabbed her wand and locked the door behind her. Emily decided to take a walk, but she didn't want to go alone. So she stopped by Legolas's room. But he wasn't there. Then her stomach reminded her of the time. "Maybe I should go get lunch. Legolas is probly there." She thought aloud. So she started off towards the Dinning hall to go grab some food and to find the only decent person in this place as she refers to Legolas as.  
  
When she stepped into the dining hall she immediately spotted him sitting with his family. So she went and sat at the end of the high table to eat by herself. That's when she realized something. She really didn't like ever being alone. I mean to clear your head or something for a little while that's good but other wise she hated it. So Emily shoveled the rest of her food into her mouth in a very un-lady like manner and rushed to the end of the table to grab Legolas.  
  
This sort of became a little ritual every morning for the betrothed couple. They would take a long walk around the garden. Over the past few months they had gotten very close. Now they were best friends. They liked each other more than that but neither would tell the other. Not yet at least.  
  
Then one day Legolas was unusually silent. "What's wrong you're never this silent. Tell me what's troubling you." Emily begged silently. She hated to see him stressed out like this. "Well you know how an evil being much like your Voldemort to you has been gathering power in the south?" he asked. "Well they need to form a band to take the ring that keeps him alive to the very place it was created and destroy it." He said quietly, not looking directly at her. "Let me guess they want you to go. Right?" She asked already knowing the answer. He just nodded in response. "Well if your going then I'm going too." She told him finally forcing him to look at her. "No it's too dangerous I don't want you getting hurt." He told her hoping she would just listen to him. "And you think I don't fell the same way about you? I'm coming with you and that's all there is too it." Knowing he couldn't change her mind once she had decided her just smiled. "Well we could use a good cook with us." He said messing around with her trying to lighten the mood. And effectively doing so because she smiled and punched him lightly in the arm. "Ha you don't want to make me mad before I cook. You never know I could poison your food." She told him as they began to walk towards the main house to start to pack for the long journey ahead.  
  
A/N I really hope you all like this chapter. It took a while to Wright because I have been busy lately. So please keep reviewing and let me know how I can improve and what you like about it. Thanks!  
  
Leia-Elise 


	6. And off they go

The Elven Witch  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Last Time $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Then one day Legolas was unusually silent. "What's wrong you're never this silent. Tell me what's troubling you." Emily begged silently. She hated to see him stressed out like this. "Well you know how an evil being much like your Voldemort to you has been gathering power in the south?" he asked. "Well they need to form a band to take the ring that keeps him alive to the very place it was created and destroy it." He said quietly, not looking directly at her. "Let me guess they want you to go. Right?" She asked already knowing the answer. He just nodded in response. "Well if your going then I'm going too." She told him finally forcing him to look at her. "No it's too dangerous I don't want you getting hurt." He told her hoping she would just listen to him. "And you think I don't fell the same way about you? I'm coming with you and that's all there is too it." Knowing he couldn't change her mind once she had decided her just smiled. "Well we could use a good cook with us." He said messing around with her trying to lighten the mood. And effectively doing so because she smiled and punched him lightly in the arm. "Ha you don't want to make me mad before I cook. You never know I could poison your food." She told him as they began to walk towards the main house to start to pack for the long journey ahead. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$  
  
Emily had never been anywhere out side of Rivendale so she had absolutely no idea what to pack. Did she need hoodies for when it was cold or shorts if it was going to be hot? So she gave up guessing and walked a little was down to Legolas's room. Quickly she knocked on the door waiting for his response. " Who is it?" he called out not really wanting to talk to any one unless it was her. The girl that was always on his mind and always in his heart. "It's Emily," She yelled back through the thick wooden door. He swiftly crossed the room and unlocked the door. "Hey can you tell me what kind of clothes I need to pack? I umm kinda don't know what the climate is gonna be like outside of Rivendale?" Emily asked kind of shyly. Legolas thought this was very cute. "Sure why don't you come in and I'll tell you all you need to know." Emily smiled and he stepped out of the way and let her in. Legolas's room was much like hers only more of a bluish color rather than green like hers was.  
  
" You can have a seat on the bed and we can talk all about what you're going to need." He told her. Emily quickly crossed the room and hopped up on his bed and folded her legs a little to the side of her. She then looked up and smiled at him. She's so adorable when she does that. Legolas thought to himself. A small smirk gracing his face. He then took a seat in the chair next to his bed. "You know, you can come sit next to me over here. I don't bite.. Hard." Emily said sarcastically. Legolas laughed and gracefully came over and sat next to her on the comfy blue mattress. "Sooo, what kind of stuff do you think I'm going to need?" She asked him, looking straight at his handsome face. God he's so damn sexy. Emily thought as he started to answer her. "Well you are going to need something warm for when we pass through the mountains. But you might want something for fall like weather and you defiantly need something for summed like weather when we get really close to Mordor. It's really.. hot there." He told her as their eyes locked. Suddenly it seemed impossible to speak for either of them. Slowly Legolas leaned and closed the gap between them. His lips captured hers in a sweet affectionate kiss. But soon things started to heat up a little. Emily's tongue slithered out and licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. Soon they were playing a game of tonsil hockey on his bed. Each exploring the confines of the others mouths. They quickly jumped apart when they heard somebody knock on Legolas's door. "You should move to that chair farthest from the bed so if they see you they don't think we were going to do anything." He whispered in her ear as he left to go answer his door.  
  
The troubled face of Aragorn was on the other side of the door when Legolas opened it. "Hello Legolas." He greeted his friend. "I came by to ask you do you think you can be ready by dawn tomorrow to set out on our quest?" Aragorn asked him. "Yes I will be ready." Legolas replied quickly wanting to get back to Emily fast. "And by chance have you seen Emily around I need to tell her the same message." Aragorn asked his friend. " Umm yea actually she's right here." Legolas told him. "I can just tell her if you want." Legolas added as an after thought. Aragorn just nodded "Ok well I will see you both tomorrow then." And with that Aragorn left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Emily asked as Legolas walked back over and once again took his seat next to her. " Oh, we need to be ready to leave by dawn tomorrow for our quest." Legolas replied like it was no big deal. " Then I really need to start to pack I haven't packed anything yet." She sighed wishing she could stay just a little longer. " Alright well how about you come back here when you're done." He suggested in a suggestive tone. " Hmm sounds tempting but I do want to get some sleep tonight." She replied sadly. They both laughed. "Then I will see you in the morning. Sweet dreams." Legolas said to her as her opened the door for her. They exchanged a quick good night kiss and she walked back to her room.  
  
Emily was humming her favorite song "Silver and Cold" by AFI as she threw some clothes in to her magically enlarged book bag. She basically packed everything that was in her trunk except her school things. She then put her wand back on the end table by her bed and collapsed on the bed hoping to get some sleep.  
  
A Few hours later she was awoken by her alarm on her watch. It was already time to get up and face the day. Emily groaned as she swung her legs around and put them on the chilly floor. By now it didn't even bother her. She quickly got up and put on new cloths. They were her black sneakers a pair of black shorts that were very short and tight. Also she has a red tank that was ribbed. And under all of this she had her black bikini on just incase it got too hot out that day. As she finished putting her hair up in its signature messy bun. She looked out side and noticed it was time she went to the Dinning Hall to meet the others for breakfast before they left for the long journey ahead of them.  
  
Legolas was just walking out of his room when he noticed so was Emily. "Emily hold on, we can walk down to breakfast together." Legolas called out to her. She turned around smiled. They shared a quick good morning kiss then walked hand-in- hand down to the Dinning Hall.  
  
When Legolas and Emily arrived in the Hall it was considerably empty. Not all of the party had arrived yet. "Wow for once I'm not one of the last people here. I'm actually on time." Emily said with a laugh. She was always running late or just barely on time. The couple went and took their seats next to Aragorn. Soon after the whole sleepy party was seated at the large round table with only the rising sun as their light, eating a small breakfast. Once everyone had finished eating Aragorn stood to talk to everyone. "As you all know the task at hand is not going to be easy. It is a hard road ahead and I just want you to make sure everything is packed." Quickly every one checked their bags to make sure they didn't forget anything. Emily triple checked to make sure her wand was there. That was the most important weapon she had.  
  
Aragorn then walked over towards her. "Emily what kind of weapon are you bringing with you?" he asked worried that she didn't have one. "Oh I totally forgot do you think there is anywhere I can get a sword. My wand isn't always enough to protect me." She asked him. Quickly he pulled out another sword. It was beautiful and it had good luck inscribed in elvish along the blade. "Oh wow!" was all Emily could say. She thanked Aragorn profusely as she put it back in its sheathe around her waist. She quickly went back to her seat to show Legolas her new weapon. As Aragorn surveyed this group of people he let a small chuckle escape his lips. This was going to be one interesting adventure.  
  
A/N: I am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really busy lately with school and ski club and a million other things. I really am so sorry and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It means a lot to me. Again I'm really sorry I'll try to update more this week. 


	7. Home sick

uThe Elven Witch  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# Last Time $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Aragorn then walked over towards her. "Emily what kind of weapon are you bringing with you?" he asked worried that she didn't have one. "Oh I totally forgot do you think there is anywhere I can get a sword. My wand isn't always enough to protect me." She asked him. Quickly he pulled out another sword. It was beautiful and it had good luck inscribed in elvish along the blade. "Oh wow!" was all Emily could say. She thanked Aragorn profusely as she put it back in its sheathe around her waist. She quickly went back to her seat to show Legolas her new weapon. As Aragorn surveyed this group of people he let a small chuckle escape his lips. This was going to be one interesting adventure $#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# $#$#$#$#$#  
  
They had set out that morning at a rather slow pace. No one was really talking as they walked along the dirt paths that wound themselves around beautiful trees and plants that lined the road. So Emily dug around the front pocket of her black book bag to find her portable CD player. It already had a good CD in it so she didn't bother changing it. Quickly she pressed the play button and then searched for her one of her favorite songs on the CD. The CD was AFI's Answer That and Stay Fashionable the song was I wanna get a Mohawk (but my mom won't let me get one.)  
  
She quietly started to sing along with the song. "I may be 10 years old but I still know what's up. I wear my Gramps shirt almost every single day. I wanna sag my pants, I wanna pogo dance, But mom won't let me so I might just run away.  
  
I wanna ride my skate, I wanna stay out late, I wanna a mohawk But my mom won't let me get one."  
  
Legolas who had put his arm around her waist interrupted Emily mid song. "What is that thing and what are you singing?" He asked curiously. Emily pressed the stop button and faced him as they continued walking. "This," she said pointing to her Walkman, "is a CD played. It plays music." She answered him. "And I was singing I wanna a Mohawk (but my mom won't let me get one.)" Emily said with a smile appearing on her face. She thought it was so cute that he was interested in what she was doing. Seeing as how obviously Legolas was wide awake now she put her CD player away. "So how far do we have to walk today?" Emily asked not really having a clue how far this Mordor place was. " Oh, we're going to walk until noon when while break for lunch. Then we'll walk until it turns dark." He replied looking at her face to see her reaction to that. " Ok well then it's a damn good thing I wore my best walking shoes or you all would have been sick of complaining real soon." Emily said with a giggle.  
  
For the rest of time until they would stop for lunch Legolas and Emily hung back and talked. About an hour before noon Emily and Pippin started to complain that they were hungry. Oh boy I hope it's not like this every day! Thought every one else in the group. So when they stopped and pulled out their food of coarse Pippin and Emily were done within minutes of sitting down. They had stopped in a clearing surrounded by Very old mystical trees that would keep them hidden. Every one else was still resting so Legolas and Emily decided to go take a walk a little off the path they were on. They told every one they would be back shortly.  
  
Legolas took Emily's hand and laced his fingers through hers. They were walking and talking about nothing in general when they walked into another clearing with a huge log in the center. So they walked over to it and sat down. It was a really beautiful clearing. It has many wild flowers that were all sorts of vibrant colors, and many tall trees shading the area. "Wow this looks like picture from a fairy tale book!" Emily exclaimed quietly. All of the sudden she was kinda nervous. So she started rambling on. Legolas just smiled and closed the space between them, silencing her with a kiss. Soon they were having a full on make-out session right there in that little romantic clearing. But once again they were interrupted. This time by the shouts of their friends. Quickly they straitened out their clothes and went running back to where they had stopped to rest.  
  
They didn't like what they saw. Orcs were attacking from all over the place. Quickly they jumped into action. Emily was hexing every orc in site and Legolas was shooting them with his arrows. With the help of every one else they quickly demolished all of the orcs.  
  
"We have lingered here far too long, we must start back on our path quickly. Who knows how many more orcs could be coming." Aragorn solemnly told the group. So they all dashed around packing up anything that they had gotten out. Then they all began walking again. This time a little ways off the road so that they were not such an easy target.  
  
By nightfall on that first day every one was extremely tired. They had stopped in what looked like a dried up riverbed. They didn't dare build a fire because that could attract unwanted visitors, such as orcs, spies, and wild beasts. Aragorn who had kind of become the unofficial leader volunteered to take the first watch over the group while they slept. Then it would be Legolas and Emily, and then Gandalf. Emily and Legolas pushed their sleeping mats close to each other so that they could talk for a little while and not disturb any one who was trying to sleep. After a little while of talking Emily decided she was kinda tired so she and Legolas went to sleep for a few hours before they had to get up and take over the night watch for Aragorn. When he came over and woke them up Emily was not a very happy camper. She was actually kind of grumpy. Both men just laughed at her which made her even more grumpy. Eventually she woke up and wasn't grumpy. Quietly Legolas and Emily walked over a little ways from the group so that they could talk and not be heard. Emily looked to the stars. "Wow, the stars are so bright here. Back home there was a lot of pollution so you couldn't really see the stars too well." She commented wistfully. Tears formed in her eyes. It had just struck her, she was really home sick for her brother and her warm bed in her dorm and her friends. As much as she loved spending time with Legolas it wasn't the same.  
  
"What's wrong?" Legolas asked when he noticed the silent tears falling in trails down her face. She turned to look at him and she just asked him to hold her. He didn't know what else to do so he complied with her wish. Sobs started to wrack her whole body. Eventually after many comforting words and pats from Legolas she stopped crying. "Can you tell me what's wrong now?" He asked her quietly and softly not wanting to upset her anymore. Emily nodded her head and inhaled then exhaled deeply. "Well I was looking at the stars and I got this empty feeling, and then it hit me. I'm really homesick for all the people I left back in my world. I miss them all a lot." She said in a voice barely over a whisper. Legolas just nodded and held her again. The sat like that until it was time to get Gandalf up for his watch.  
  
When Emily lay back down Legolas pulled her closer and put his strong arms around her. So slowly she drifted off to sleep. But not all of her dreams were pleasant. They were filled with scenes of Voldemort killing her brother and her friends. Or of the night her parents died. After a while she gave up her dreams of awfulness and just decided to stay awake. As the sun rose she got up and started to pack up all of her things so that she could be ready whenever they decided to leave. And as every one began to rise she put on a fake smile and pretended none of these thoughts had ever taken place. Just like she always did when thoughts like these ever came to her.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed the story so far. I know this chapter is kinda pointless but I needed to show what the daily routine was like. So plz keep reviewing! It means a lot to me. 


End file.
